The present invention relates to music play devices suitable for auditory training of children, and more specifically to improvements in a step-on type tone scale play device.
Conventionally, a step-on type tone scale play device such as shown in FIG. 1, exists for children, wherein step plates 2c - 2c' are arranged in accordance with a tone scale and are provided on a somewhat wide, high and rigid platform 1, and by stepping on plates 2c - 2c', corresponding music sounds are produced from a speaker 3.
However, the device of FIG. 1 is not widely used because of its bulky and heavy platform. It is inconvenient to keep or carry, and has the disadvantages of being difficult to display or demonstrate for sale. It also has a high production cost.